


When the Xamalts Invaded

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse/Dystopian AU. Warning: Slavery including sex slavery mentioned once. Also cannon character death. The Sky People and Tree People live on earth back before the war and alien's have invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Xamalts Invaded

The people of earth had gone out into space about a hundred years ago and explored all that they could but what they hadn't foreseen was aliens attacking the earth. The aliens conquered earth and those they didn't kill were enslaved to do all their dirty work. The aliens were 10 feet tall at the least. They had blue skin and four eyes, two arms and legs, a tail and oddly enough heads that vaguely reminded Clarke of a wolf's head and yet not at the same time.

They had wings that looked scaley and were basically walls of muscle. They didn't wear clothes or something similar and they didn't seem to have a gender. The aliens, that people had learned are xamalt, had been ruling over them for fifty years. The adults were made to do every job like being human footstalls, being sex slaves, fanning them and any and all jobs you can think of.

The children and teenagers were raised in orphanage situations except some of them weren’t; and they were taught like in school but they didn’t have a break and they were whipped if they misbehaved or got an answer wrong, or even sometimes just for the fun on it. They were taught about the war that the alien’s won. Life was miserable for everyone but there were a few people in the remote locations of the world that were still fighting. Clarke Griffin was one of these people.

The group Clarke was a part of called themselves The Wolf Commandos because when they attacked the enemy, they attacked like a wolf pack, surrounding the enemy and tearing them down and they were trained in hand to hand combat as well as shooting. The Wolf Commandos were stationed in a Southern Nevada army camp ground.

They were trying to find a way to get rid of the alien threat, the scientists focused on that while the soldiers defended their base and went out in patrols to find food, water, people in need of help etc. They were doing the best that they could. Clarke was 21 years old and the youngest Commander they had known. Her mom, Abby still treated her like a child and didn’t think it was a good idea for her to be leading them.

Everyone else disagreed with Abby. Clarke was leading a small team of ten soldiers to the nearby town. They were going to find more food, drink, medical supplies and clothes as they were getting low on supplies. It was an hour drive to the town and they parked in a deserted area, so no xamalt heard them. They spread out across the area looking in shops for items to loot.

Clarke was in a clothes store looking for think jumpers and underwear when she heard it. There was a high pitched scream of someone obviously in pain. “Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia get to my location now” Clarke ordered, over the walkie-talkie and walking out of the store. It took only a couple of minutes before the four of them showed up. “Did you hear that scream?” Raven asked the others.

“We’re going to check it out” Clarke told them heading in the direction the scream had come from, quickly but quietly. They heard another scream before they got to the location. When they got there, Clarke could clearly see a xamalt glowing in the dark and just about see a woman cowering on floor in front of it. “We need to help her!” Bellamy said.

“Octavia, Bellamy flank left, Jasper, Raven flank right. Draw its focus, I’m going to sneak around it and get her out of there” Clarke ordered. The team moved into location quickly and open fired. Clarke used the shadows to stay hidden from the alien and made her way over to the woman. The xamalt was roaring in anger and pain in the background but to Clarke it sounded distant.

When Clarke got to the woman, she could see that she looked about the same age as her. The woman noticed Clarke and cowered in the corner by a bin and she had blood on her clothes. “It’s ok, I’m here to help you” Clarke told her, extending her hand towards the terrified woman. The woman took her hand and Clarke pulled her up. Clarke led her though the shadows back the way she had come from.

She got to the exit of the area and turned to look for her friends, Raven was behind cover and looked like she had been injured. The others were still shooting at the alien and dodging attacks. It didn’t seem to have any weapons on it. “Fall back” Clarke ordered her team. Bellamy and Octavia threw smoke bombs around the xamalt covering their escape as Jasper ran to help Raven.

They all managed to get away safely. They made their way back to their truck and told the other five to meet them there. It was an hour’s drive back to base and Clarke tried to stop Raven’s bleed. When they got back to base Jasper and Bellamy carried Raven to the medical bay and Octavia went with them. Clarke led the unknown woman to the medical bay too, to be looked at. Abby worked on Raven and stitched up her wound.

Jackson checked the woman for wounds and any illnesses. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major, nothing that would account for the amount of blood on her clothes. After Jackson had cleaned the cuts, Clarke led her to the female bathroom. “Have a shower and I’ll get you some clean clothes” Clarke told her. The woman went into a cubicle and Clarke left to get clothes that looked like they would fit her.

Once the woman was dressed Clarke showed her to the dorm room that she and her friends shared. “You can have this bed” Clarke told her, pointing to the unused bed next to her own. The woman sat down on the bed and Clarke sat on hers, facing the brunette. “What’s your name and age?” Clarke asked.

The woman was silent for a moment but then spoke in a loud whisper, “My name is…Lexa, and I’m 20”. Clarke noticed Lexa was very thin and had messy brown hair. It looked like she was getting enough to eat and hadn’t brushed her hair in a long time.

“Clarke, I’m 21 and I’m the commander here” Clarke introduced herself. Lexa looked nervous and was fidgeting. “You’re safe here” Clarke told her, giving her a soft smile and placing a comforting hand on Lexa’s knee. Lexa flinched at the contact and moved away from it. Clarke looked at her confused and worried.

“I-I’m sorry…I haven’t been touched since…” Lexa tried to explain but choked up. She swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat but it wouldn’t move.

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t need to explain” Clarke reassured Lexa. “Can you tell me how you got in that car park tonight?”

Lexa nodded her head but it was a few minutes before she spoke. “I was out looking for something to eat, with my girlfriend. I lived in an abandoned house near there, but had run out of food. I didn’t think there’d be a xamalt nearby. I ran into it before I found any food.”

“Do you have any family or friends? We could go find them. Where’s your girlfriend?” Clarke asked.

Lexa started to cry at the questions and Clarke moved onto her bed, wrapping her up in a hug. Clarke stroked her back as she let Lexa cry. When her tears dried Lexa pulled back, her cheeks red. “My parents died a few years ago, I never really had any friends” Lexa answered, “Costia…she…her blood”. Lexa looked down at her hands, the blood now gone. Clarke understood what she meant and hugged Lexa again.

“You should go to sleep, you need rest” Clarke told her. Lexa moved to the top of the bed and Clarke moved the quilt over her. Clarke brushed Lexa’s hair out of her face and behind her ear, then placed a kiss on the top of her head. She didn’t know why she did it, but she shrugged it off and left the room.


End file.
